PROJECT SUMMARY: CORE B The proposed Center for Excellence in Translational Research combines four projects focused on developing a rapid molecular diagnostic to detect altered drug responses to Mycobacteria tuberculosis (Mtb). Core B, our proposed clinical research core, will support projects involving human subjects. We will build on systems and expertise that we have developed in previous work to provide services that include developing protocols to ensure all aspects of human subjects research meet NIH requirements; that all procedures and materials are in place for data management, quality control, storage and analysis; that data collection protocols are being implemented; that staff are trained in the research and understand its goals; and that specimen collection and clinical procedures are standard across sites.